Kineticism
Kineticism is a sample Caitiff Discipline that allows control over kinetic energy. It serves as an example of a Discipline that a clanless vampire might be able to create. Kineticism was never updated into either Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition or Dark Ages: Vampire, and thus may be considered defunct. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * Dampening : The character can hinder the flow of kinetic energy affecting him, reducing the damage of any such attacks directed against him. : System - The character spends one Blood point and rolls Stamina + Dodge (difficulty 6). Each success reduces the amount of damage successes against him by one (before soak). Dampening effects aggravated attacks also. A character using Dampening may attempt to dodge at the same time by splitting his dice pool. * Redirection : The character can alter the course of moving objects. Thus, bullets can be made to veer away from the character, sometimes even reversing course by up to 180 degrees. : System - The character rolls Stamina + Dodge (difficulty 6). For each success, the Character may alter the direction of a single projectile by as much as 30 degrees. Due to the level of concentration required, the character take no other actions. To redirect a missile back at its source, the character must achieve five successes (180 degrees). However, he must also make a Wits + Firearms roll (difficulty 8) to hit the source. If the target is a person, he may attempt to dodge the returned projectile. * Vengeful Strike : The character is able to focus kinetic energy as a weapon. Any attack that successfully strikes the character may be refocused to add to the character’s own hand-to-hand attacks. : System - The character spends one Blood Point. When struck by an attack, the character must still soak any damage she receives. However, she may add additional dice to her own damage Dice Pool equal to the total number of damage successes against her. This affect can only be used in the same or the following turn in which the character was hit. The extra damage is only considered aggravated if her attack is aggravated (such as vampire fangs). : Note: Vengeful Strike may be used in the turn as Dampening as long as the proper amounts of Blood Points are spent to activate the powers. However, the character must split his Dampening Dice Pool with his attack Dice Pool (unless he has Celerity) * Discharge : The character can enhance the kinetic energy she generates herself. She may apply this to ranged attacks. : System - The character spends one Blood Point and rolls Willpower (difficulty 6). For each success, she may add one die to her damage Dice Pool. This damage may only be applied to physical attacks, such as fists, swords or bullets. The extra damage is only considered aggravated if her attack is aggravated (such as vampiric fangs). The character does not need to split her Dice Pool between this power and her attack; she receives her full pool for each (unless she splits her attack pool with some other action, such as to dodge). * Kinetic Shield : The character creates a barrier of kinetic energy in front of her, which may be used to protect herself or and one else behind the barrier from assaults. : System - the character spends one Blood Point and rolls Willpower (difficulty 7). With one success, she creates a 6’x4’ barrier in front of her that will absorb up to five Health Levels of damage. Additional successes may be used to increase the area (three feet per success) or add additional Health Levels (one per success). References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Caitiff